Automobile stylists have been interested in shaping glass sheets to conform to the shape of the automobile in which the glass sheet is mounted. Recently, there has been interest in providing the automobile with one or more sharply bent lines or creases extending lengthwise of the automobile, such as along the hood, the roof, and/or even the rear trunk. Therefore, it has become desirable to develop method and apparatus for bending glass sheets to be used in automobile windshields, backlights, sidelights, and even roof lights and rear quarter windows to provide a sharply bent crease extending completely across the width of the bent glass sheet to provide a continuation of each line of sharp bending in the automobile body.